


And If I Kiss You In The Garden...

by Naner



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: Being invited to Ostara's garden party doesn't exactly turn out how you pictured.





	And If I Kiss You In The Garden...

Copious amounts of everything pastel pinks, blues, and yellows that had ever stocked Target’s shelves were now packed into the luxurious mansion nestled in the hidden green hills. To anyone driving by and looking at the home at first glance, one could picture this home smack-dab in Beverly Hills or some other rich folks’ town. However, on closer inspection, you could see the hints of nature snaking up the sides of the walls and flowers ushering in guests to a much more earthy comfort. Flower blooms were on the cusp of budding in the front garden. The sweet aroma in the air filled your lungs and brought you back down to reality.

In your hand was an invitation. One that had been so delicately crafted that you were afraid it would fall apart between your fingers when you first opened it. It was from a woman that you had only heard of in the social gatherings you had mingled in. She was the talk of the town, even in your close circle of conservationists. Normally you would never think of coming to a place that flaunted its wealth like a loaded hand in poker but you did need to find _someone_ to donate to your foundation.

Ostara had contacted you specifically due in part to your deligincy reaching out to donors to help build a new habitat in the dilapidated wetlands of the state. Starting from scratch hadn’t been easy and now you were _so_ close to finishing your project. You couldn’t stop when the finish line was just a few more steps away. So, you swallowed your pride and accepted the invitation to join Ostara and her party to usher in Spring.

It seemed like an odd, frivolous thing to be celebrating at times like these but you digress. Dressed in a fine, dark purple dress that hugged your curves nice and snugly, you took a step forward and reached out to knock on the door. Before your fist could even ball, a man with long brown hair and a scraggly beard greeted you. He was almost too blinding to look at.

“Here for the party?” he spoke in a hippie slow drawl. “Come in, sister. Come in!”

Trying not to side-eye this weird hobo man, you quickly thanked him and walked into the foyer. A good crowd of people were already gathered, all with wine glasses in their hands. You were apprehensive about this place and these people. Sure, you had hosted many of the parties your team organized but this was different. Not on _your_ playing field and not exactly with a bunch of nerds excited by science or animals. No, these people were… well, they actually _weren’t_ the group of stuck-up old white men you had pictured.

These people looked more like the shaggy man that had greeted you at the door: bumbling and with one brain cell between them. Each looked struck with wanderlust and the sort of gall that traveling hippies had when their van ran out of gas and they were bumming for money. Was this really who frequented this woman’s garden parties?

You took a drink to calm your nerves and headed back outside to be among the rows of tulips that had been very lovingly planted. There was no room in your mind to try and entertain pleasant conversation with a bunch of mindless bums if you could help it. Instead, you took a seat on a nearby stone bench, partook in a sip of your wine, and looked into the vast acres of land filled with blooming buds.

“I think I spy a wallflower among my garden,” you heard a voice like summer’s rain come from beside you. 

Startled, you looked up to see a petite older woman beaming at you. She was _gorgeous_. Drop dead gorgeous, if you were honest. Curled blonde hair swept, curled, and pinned up by a huge blue bloom was complemented by two bright orbs of baby blue and soft pink lips. Her shoulders were exposed in the brilliant lilac dress she wore that truly showed the beauty and age of the older woman’s body.

“You’re the prettiest lil’ flower in my garden today, honey. You must be my lil’ conservationist?” The woman’s smile was almost as bright as the jewels hanging from her ears.

A sudden wave of flustered embarrassment washed over you. You stood immediately and held out your hand to properly greet who you could safely assume was Ostara.

“Um, yes! That’s me. And you must be the one who invited me - Miss Ostara?”

“The very one!”

Carefully, she took your hand and pulled you in to kiss the sides of each of your cheeks before embarrassing you. Oh. Right, Southern charm. You could feel the tip of your ears go bright red as she pulled away.

“I hope those fellas inside didn’t harass you with their gospel too much. I know some of them can get a bit preachy.” She laughed softly to herself, the laugh lines of her face very obvious when she did so. “But I’m glad I found you, sugar. I’ve been meaning to give you _this_ in-person for quite some time now.”

Before you could even question, another envelope was placed in your hand. Similarly crafted and sealed with beeswax. You opened your mouth to speak when she stopped you, her small frame leaning against yours.

“I know your organization is mighty close to reaching your goal. That is for _you_ \- no questions about it, now. I jus’ wanted to give you that lil’ gift face-to-face. And to finally meet the brilliant soul who’s saving our wetlands from those God awful government shills.” Ostara smiled and glanced at a few of her rabbits bounding on by. “I may be more of a fluffy, cuddly animal person, but I do love our scaly neighbors. Poor things come up here, lost and scared, and end up eatin’ my baby bunnies. I think restorin’ the wetlands will make sure all of us are happy.”

You clutched the letter, blinking in bewilderment.

“I… I don’t know how to thank you, I-”

“Well, you _could_ accompany me on a walk through my garden? I think I need to clear my head after all _that_ ,” she spoke her last few words with an eyeroll to the group she had been talking about previously. They caught her eye and waved, signalling her to force a smile and return the gesture. “I know it’s _their_ day today but mama just needs some alone time.”

Their day? But today was Easter…

Were these dudes cosplaying _Jesus_?

Before you could dwell on the thought for too long, you found Ostara hooking her arm in yours and guiding you away from the party on the hill. You two were soon wandering into the expansive lavender garden that she had carefully crafted.

“I’ve never seen so many flowers in one place - not even the Rose Garden has this many plants,” you complimented, examining all the bees lazily floating by. “You must really love gardening.”

Ostara laughed sweetly, that brilliant smile still radiating.

“Well, I always make sure that there are enough flowers to bloom here when Spring starts. Call it tradition.” Gingerly, she plucked a rhododendron bloom and carefully tucked behind your ear. The warm touch of her soft skin left you breathless for a moment. “Like I said, you fit right in here with all the other beautiful flowers I have.”

“You’re awfully kind, Miss-”

Ostara tsked and waved the back of her free hand dismissively.

“None of that ‘Miss’ crap, darlin’. Just Ostara’s fine.” The older woman gave a small wink as you two carried on your walk. You couldn’t help but adore how she acted so firmly in her ways. It was admirable to a feisty woman like yourself.

“Well, _thank you_ , Ostara. For inviting me and for your donation. This is honestly starting to feel like a weird fever dream,” you chuckled wryly. “Getting to come to a fancy garden party and be spoiled isn’t really my every day.”

“It _could_ be,” she mused. You blinked, offering for her to clarify. “You know, I invited you here not _just_ to talk about wetlands. From everything I’ve heard about you, darlin’, you are exactly the type of woman I’d like to help me.”

“Help… _you_?”

Ostara sighed softly and nodded, patting the back of your hand gently.

“I know. With everything I have, I should be happy doing stunts like these. But, if I’m honest, my _heart’s_ not in this anymore.” The woman stopped before her rose bush and took out clippers from her clutch purse to prune them. “Dealing with those men every year is so tiring. I can’t stand the hot air they blow when they stumble in.”

Confused, you watched her prune before turning your head back to the gathering. This time you saw that blinding light again radiating above one man’s head. You were puzzled.

“Who exactly are they?”

Ostara paused and carefully mulled over her next chosen words.

“It’s _their_ day today. When they’ve risen to come back to Earth. How easily do we forget what this time used to mean to someone like lil’ ol’ me.”

Slowly, you began to piece together the hints. But there was no way - could she really be _the_ Ostara? That was more a concept than a person at this point, right? 

“Ostara… Your name shares the same as the goddess. Are you a worshipper?”

She laughed loudly before catching her rudeness.

“Oh, honey, no. Far from it.”

Still confused by the strange woman, you watched as dead buds suddenly bloomed when she brushed her fingertips against them. Your eyes went wide. 

“Today used to be _**my**_ day. A day where everyone thanked me for the spring harvest. For the blooming flowers and trees. And they pray I give them a gift to carry on their lineage.” Her smile faltered and her eyes were heavy with sadness. “But it hasn’t been that way for a very long time.”

Swallowing any fear you had down, you stepped in front of her and caught her hand. Your eyes searched hers and you offered your own smile as encouragement.

“I’m not sure I fully understand but people do still believe in Ostara. They still pray. I’ve prayed - I always leave offerings this time of year.”

It was then that Ostara smiled. The small woman suddenly felt much, much bigger as her warmth encased you fully. You felt wrapped in an embrace that showed you your mortality but also her **love**. Like you had felt this all before.

“I know you have, child. My sweet, _darling_ girl,” she cooed, gentle fingers smooth against your face. “That’s why I asked you here. For just one favor in return for what I give you.”

You could feel your breath hitch again as your body suddenly felt like it couldn’t move. Frozen in time, you simply watched as she came closer and you could feel that warmth grow stronger.

“What’s that?” you finally managed to speak.

“ _Worship me_. I want to hear you say all those sweet things in front of me - all the ones that you’ve said in prayer before. _Please_.” She seemed eager, very eager, to hear you speak.

Swallowing dryly, you remembered what your books had taught you.

“ _May the soil be blessed with fertility and abundance, with rains of life-giving water, with the heat of the sun, with the energy of the raw earth_.”

When Ostara stepped back from you, light poured from her chest. It radiated the world around you two as she threw back her head and laughed. You couldn’t remember the last time you had seen someone so overjoyed. And you couldn’t look away.

Flowers around you bloomed faster, petals exploding and offering their gift to humanity. Bunnies bounded playfully in rows around the flowers and you could see the young ones trailing behind. Ostara let out a soft moan of delight, eyes fluttering open to catch your gaze.

You suddenly felt warmer than usual. Your body was screaming to be touched. To be held and kissed. And, as if your silent prayers had been answered, she closed the gap between you two once more and kissed you.

“I love hearing you pray to me,” Ostara moaned against your lips. “I haven’t had such a beautiful worshipper in so long, my lil’ flower.”

In a brave gesture, you kissed her back and felt a wave of nostalgia hit you. Like you had known her all your life. That she had always protected you and loved you. You were _safe_. So, you kissed her with begging lips, eyes pleading for her to touch you.

Her hands ran over your breasts and found their way to your hips. Ostara’s kisses were soft and gentle, like eating the sweetest slice of cake over and over again. It was intoxicating - almost as if you were under a spell of some sort. You needed her touch and your body burned hotter whenever she graced you with it.

“ _Please_ ,” you heard the word fall from your own lips.

You hardly could recall when you two were in the field of flowers, bodies bare to the universe. It was all such a daze that you could hardly think at all. All your brain could process was the need to be closer to Ostara. To love and worship your goddess for all the gifts she had brought this world. 

Ostara’s hands were like silk on your skin. They snaked up to your breasts to coax a moan from you as her lips found yours once more, marking you with pretty pink lipstick stains. You blushed at the small gift and giggled softly at just how playful the elder god was. Eagerly, you unpinned the bloom from her hair and watched the golden locks cascade down to her shoulders.

The goddess looked radiant in the sunlight as she rested above you. There was warmth even in her eyes, those beautiful things assessing your naked form. Normally, you would have protested to being out in public stark naked but, as if she had thought of that, the world around you was nothing but her garden. No person in sight. You were safely nestled in a bed of grass and cradled by her flowers. Her gift.

It wasn’t as if you were the only one naked. She had shed her clothing just as well, her tanned skin surprisingly muscular for how tiny a package she was. Ostara was breathtaking. You felt the arousal burn in the pit of your stomach just looking at how confident she was. Her firm breasts bounced as she moved to gently get on top of you.

Straddling either side of your hips, her hands shot up to caress your face. To love and pamper you was her only desire in this precise moment just as much as she wanted to feel _your_ love. She bent down to kiss the side of your neck, striking a sensitive nerve when she warmed your skin with her breath. You gasped and arched your back. Sensing she was on the right track, Ostara kept going. Little love marks were left in her wake but you couldn’t feel them. It was a small sign to let the other gods know to back off. You were her sweet little flower.

Ostara wasn’t the only one who was handsy. From the second her breasts were free your hands cupped them while your fingertips brushed against her hardening nipples. Though you were blushing, you were still confident in your abilities to please her. It wasn’t long until your mouth was on her.

“My, my, aren’tcha just an eager one?” Ostara smirked. Her hand tangled in your hair and urged you forward.

Taking the hint, you lapped at the underside of her breast right to the very tip of her nipple. Your hand squeezed the tit not in your mouth and evoked a low moan from her. It was music to your ears - quite literally! She had the voice of an angel. You wondered to yourself if you’d be able to get her to sing more for you.

From the way her hips were moving against your stomach, you knew you were getting to her. You, her human worshipper! Your cheeks flushed at the thought of such an honor.

Sensing you falter for a moment, Ostara took the chance to move herself further up your body. Her breasts were replaced with a more tantalizing feature hidden by the soft golden hair that was a comfortable patch for you to plant a small kiss on. That sent a shockwave up her spine. More musical moans littered the air around you two as you probed further, this time with your fingers. 

Already dripping wet from just how long it had been since the last passionate encounter she had (nearly a century now, it felt), Ostara quivered against your touch. Your skilled digits knew what they were doing as you collected her juices to give you plenty of lubrication for your next trick. Glancing up at her, you smugly slid two fingers inside and let her adjust to you. Ostara lurched forward with a groan.

“Oh my stars,” she gasped. “You’re… you’re not my wallflower - oh no. You’re my lil’ _wildflower_.”

Catching her breath, Ostara soon began to rock herself steadily against you to urge you to keep going. However, you knew she wanted more than just your fingers. You wanted to please her with every ounce in your body and soul. The thought of getting a goddess to orgasm was enough to drive your own libido mad with carnal urge. Slowly, you withdrew yourself before thrusting down to the knuckle and curling.

That sent a wave of flowers around you bursting to full bloom. You watched them from the corner of your eyes but you were much more interested in watching something else. Ostara’s supple body was squirming, breasts bouncing much more than before, and she was moaning. Moaning your name. How sweet you were and how she wanted to keep you. You were her little lover now. A lover to a god. You felt the old religion you had been tied to for most of your life melt away and your freedom with her blossom. Ostara was the goddess you worshipped. Forever and always, you were bound to her just as she was to you.

You were spurred on by your devotion. Head full of thoughts of your goddess, you felt lightheaded and completely content. The logical part of your brain was far gone at this point. Would sane you really be finger-fucking the Goddess of Spring in the middle of a flowerbed? Well. _Maybe_. Ostara was very, very attractive. It wasn’t just some weird aphrodisiac that had filled you with an insane amount of lust. What you felt was love. Pride at the fact that you were chosen to pleasure her! Take that, hobo Jesuses! _Jesi?_ Whatever.

All you could focus on in the moment was making damn sure that she was pleased. From how she squirmed against you, you guessed that you were doing a pretty good job.

But Ostara was full of surprises.

While you had been acting cocky in the dialogue in your head, you hadn’t noticed that she positioned herself further up your body. Now you were faced with that glistening pussy of hers. Pink, glistening, and perfect. Your eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas - er, _Easter_. Instinctively, you wet your lips and slipped your fingers out of her before your mouth hovered against her labia. She was watching you carefully, holding her breath that you would pledge yourself in a new, _special_ way for her.

You gave a tentative lick to gage the response. Luckily, you were met with nothing but praise.

“ _That’s it, sugar_ ,” the woman purred. 

The pet name sent a shiver up your spine. You eagerly pushed your face further against her until your talented tongue found its target. Ostara gasped when your tongue ran over her swollen clit. Well manicured fingers clutched at the dirt beside your head and you felt her push down against you. It just went to show that even sweet Southern Belles had dirty sides too.

You soon found yourself curiously flicking your tongue this way and that to try and see what made her fidget the most. A nice circular motion was enough to have her riding your face like you were a bucking bronco. The stimulation from the energy she was radiating was enough to have you just as soaking as she was. Filling Ostara with enough pleasure to get her to cum from all this teasing was racking your brain with so many wonderful images. It was almost a shame that your face was buried so tightly against her pussy that you couldn’t see her face, though the lovely sight of her tits bouncing was more than enough to satisfy that urge.

Soon, you got the bold idea to slip your fingers back into her while you stimulated her clit. In and out, you perfectly timed when her hips would buck downwards. It got her moans louder and louder.

“Oh, sugar! Thatta girl!” Ostara panted desperately. “That’s my lil’ honeysuckle.”

Your movements were faster now as sweat dripped down the sides of your cheeks. Eager to drive her to the brink of orgasm, you slid another finger in. Her pussy welcomed the additional stretching with ease from just how wet she was. Ostara tasted so sweet - like fresh honey on the tip of your tongue. You hungrily gulped it down to show her how much you loved every part of her. It certainly made her blush at how you were spoiling her.

As moans escaped her, so did little curses. Things you never thought a dignified lady like her would ever utter! It was frankly pretty _hot_. Her blonde curls stuck to her face as she bounced. You were amazed that gods could get so worked up in such a primal act of carnal lust even when they had so much control. It was the connect to those gods who chose to walk amongst humans had to face.

With Ostara’s pussy starting to constrict and tighten around your fingers, you knew she was close. Your hand felt like it could fall off from how much it was cramping in this awkward position but you didn’t care. All your mind was filled with was your current goal. As your tongue swirled around her clit, you curled your fingers time and time again. 

“Oh star’s above!” she cried, dragging out the last syllable so the heavens would hear. So everyone would hear that Ostara had taken a new lover.

Warmth immediately enveloped you but it wasn’t just from the heat of her body. It was as if the sun itself was curled around you protectively. You shielded your eyes by squinting and you could see those blue orbs that were her eyes staring back at you like expansive ponds. Washed in her gaze, you basked in her light.

Angelic fingers combed through your bouncy locks so that the curls no longer stuck to your face. Soft lips trailed across your cheeks before they clumsily found your lips again. With the amount of power she was producing, she wasn’t exactly in charge of her corporeal form. It was just the glowing entity of her soul combining with yours in her most intimate moments.

“You were amazing, sugar,” the deity cooed in your ear. 

Warm hands covered your body and, before you could blink, you were wrapped in delicate lilac sheets. When you glanced back at her, the world around you had melted from the garden you two were in to what appeared to be her room. Floral printed wallpaper and low, flickering fairy lights twinkled all around you two like stars. A bunny nestled on your side as if to ground you back to reality.

“Sending a goddess into a tizzy like that ain’t easy, honey. You deserve a lil’ rest before it’s my turn to pamper _you_.” Ostara bent down as her form started to come back to flesh. Your eyes felt heavy as you lay in her lap, still hazy from the warmth she gave. “I love you, sugar. You did so well for me - my perfect lil’ devotee. _You’re home now_.”

With a smile on your lips, you fell asleep peacefully in your goddess’ embrace.


End file.
